Thunderbug
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = Beetle Scuttle Carapace |province = Cyrodiil Elsweyr Valenwood |region = Craglorn Gold Coast Grahtwood Khenarthi's Roost Malabal Tor Reaper's March Greenshade |location = See below |quests = A Pinch of Sugar For Everything a Season Shock to the System |dlc = Base }} Thunderbugs are a species of giant insect native to Elsweyr and surrounding coastal islands, such as Khenarthi's Roost. Appearance and behavior Thunderbugs are a type of giant beetle. Their carapace is commonly purple and gold colored. Thunderbugs, while known to keep to themselves, can become very territorial when involving their young. They lay their eggs in dirt mounds near trees and rock outcroppings, then remain nearby to guard and protect the unhatched young from predators. If a predator is lucky enough to sneak up close and get an egg, the thunderbug is very cautious so as not to harm its young. They will not attack if it could end up endangering its eggs, but once the eggs are safe they will retaliate with deadly force.Dialogue with Cinder-TailEvents of "A Pinch of Sugar" Thunderbugs attack using electrical energy that they create. They can attack its enemies with an electrical bite, or fire a ranged electrical shock burst towards its target. It is said that some thunderbugs are large enough that they can cause a small weather phenomenon, creating lighting and thunder.Bolga's Guide to Island Beasts The electrical shock that the beetles release is quite powerful, and has been known to kill small creatures, such as rats, on contact. This feature has led some on rare occasion to employ Thunderbugs as a means of controlling pests, such as on moon sugar plantations. Quests A Pinch of Sugar To get rid of the rat infestation at Laughing Moons Plantation, Cinder-Tail suggests that the Vestige grab Thunderbug eggs and smash them on the rat nests. To retrieve the eggs, they must find a Thunderbug nest and steal the eggs from them, although combat against a Thunderbug or two is highly likely. After smashing an egg, a Thunderbug that cannot be interacted with will appear and blast the rat nest. For Everything a Season Collect thunderbug maggots. Shock to the System Help Yinz-Hei with their research on thunderbugs. Locations *Burroot Kwama Mine, Grahtwood *Jode's Light, Reaper's March *Laughing Moons Plantation, Khenarthi's Roost *Rid-Thar's Solace, Khenarthi's Roost *Near Sleepy Senche Overlook (Yinz-Hei's quest, Shock to the System), Malabal Tor *Skyreach Pinnacle, Craglorn (Spectral Thunderbug) *Multiple locations, Gold Coast: *Vulkwasten, Malabal Tor Variations *Spectral Thunderbug – Skyreach Pinnacle *Stormhead the Ravenous – Grahtwood *Thunderbug Lord – Related books The following books mentions Thunderbugs: *''Bolga's Guide to Island Beasts'' *''Guide to Taming Dire Wolves'' *''Khajiit's Lost Journal Page'' *''Second Khajiiti Journal Page'' *''Third Khajiiti Journal Page'' *''Nimriell's Research'' *''The Humor of Wood Elves'' *''Thunderbug Repellent'' *''War Customs of the Tribal Bosmer'' Trivia *Thunderbug eggs are prized by some Khajiit as a delicacy. The eggs are said to be "sweet and tingly going down." *When in inventory, Thunderbug eggs are described as having "tiny arcs of lightning crackle over the surface of this clutch of eggs." When smashed, they will produce a bit of lightning around the area they broke. Appearances * ** be:Грымотны жук de:Donnerkäfer ru:Громовой жук Category:Insects Category:Online: Grahtwood Creatures Category:Online: Khenarthi's Roost Creatures Category:Online: Reaper's March Creatures Category:Dark Brotherhood: Gold Coast Creatures Category:Online: Malabal Tor Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures